1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for mattresses, and more specifically, to a generally impermeable mattress cover with expandable sidewalls to fit mattresses of different thicknesses.
2. Related Art
Allergens and other irritants such as spores and dust mites can freely exist in mattresses, and can be the cause of allergic reactions to certain individuals. As such, it is often desirable to cover a mattress to protect same from allergens, dust mites, fluids, and other spoils. It is also desirable to protect mattresses from spills and other fluids, such as urine and blood. In locations where mattresses are frequently used, such covers are beneficial in preserving the life of the mattress and providing added comfort for users. Even at home, one can use such a cover to protect a mattress and extend its life. Indeed, by using a mattress cover to keep a mattress free of stains, one can assure that they comply with the warranty provided by the mattress manufacturers which are voided when mattresses are stained.
It is known in the art to provide covers for mattresses to protect same from the aforementioned fluids and allergens existing in the mattress. However, there do not exist any covers with expandable sidewalls that completely cover a mattress and allow the cover to be used on mattresses of different thicknesses. Rather, such covers must be made in numerous sizes or must be custom-manufactured to fit beds and/or mattresses of different thicknesses.
Accordingly, what is desirable, but has not heretofore been provided, is a generally impermeable mattress cover that completely surrounds a mattress and has expandable sidewalls to accommodate mattresses of different thicknesses.